First time
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Porque Green creía que su noche sería normal, leyendo un libro... Pero lo que sí nunca espero "esa" petición por parte de Blue. Y peor aún, pelear con ángeles y demonios de su subconsciencia para decidir si ponchársela o no. -¿Lemon?


Paz, tranquilidad, silencio... ¡Ah, cómo lo adoraba! No había nada mejor que leer su libro favorito en la noche, sin que nadie o nada lo moleste. En total paz, un libro siempre venía bien y él lo sabía perfectamente. Pasó la hoja de su libro, totalmente emocionado —aunque su cara dijera un '...'— y leyendo lo que seguía, adentrándose totalmente en la lectura y dejándose llevar por ella. Ay, no malpiensen, no es que la lectura se iría a violar a el pobre Líder castaño; obviamente no ¡Primero Blue tenía que violarlo! No la lectura.

Justo en toda la paz del líder, una escandalosa presencia abrió la puerta, el pobre que quería leer más tuvo que salir de su cama a ir a recibir a su... Dulce... Y tierna... Novia. ¿Dulce y tierna? JAJAJA Claro, y también vamos a decir que Gold no tiene revistas porno en su habitación.

Ella entró empezando a decir un millón de palabrerías como _"Cariño, ¡Si hubieras visto la vestimenta de Yellow! ¡ERA HORRIBLE! Te digo que Ruby se desmayó al ver eso." _¿Qué chuchas tenía que ver Ruby? Ah claro, es mujer...con razón estaba allí, pensó el Líder.

Green ignoró todas las frases de su novia hablando de ropa de Yellow y convulsiones femenísticas de Ruby, mientras decía un "Sí" "Aja" "Entiendo perfectamente" mientras la arrastraba al baño para que se duche y el vuelva a la comodidad de su cama y la paz de su libro.

Mientras el Líder leía, su dulce novia salió del baño con sólo una remera cubriéndola. (claro que tenía ropa interior)

El por su parte no lo notó, hasta que Blue se acostó a su lado. Green la miró y notó al fin su ropa. Su rostro se tiñó en varios tonos de rojo; desviándose de aquella vista y cetrándose en su libro.

—Green, me siento con ganas de...ya sabes.

Se echó a reír pícaramente esperando respuesta de su novio, mientras él se volvía más rojo con esa propuesta.

No, aún no era tiempo. La santa Biblia de Arceus decía que debían ser vírgenes hasta el matrimonio. Además; la sabia voz de Arceus le repetía "¡No te ponches a mi hermana!" vaya, Arceus y Silver tenían voces parecidas.

Blue volvió a preguntar. Green negó. Ella se paró, dejando ver sus piernas y cuerpo perfecto, mientras ordenaba a Green que la mire. Si la miraba, no se iba a resistir...

Por su parte, Green no quería hacer contacto visual. Si la miraba, no se resistiría y Arceus —o Silver— le castigaría.

No la mires, no la mires, no la mires, no la mires, no la mires, no la mires, no la mires, no la mires... Volteó y la vio. Nunca la había visto semidesnuda... Y... Se sonrojó a no mas poder y volvió la vista a su libro.

—Oh, vamos Green-sempai, tíresele a Blue-sempai. —Y como típico, la guerra de un ángel y demonio que les obligaba a hacer lo correcto o no. En este caso, el demonio era Gold.

—No Green, recuerda la santa palabra de Arceus-sama. —El ángel era Red, mientras confundían a Green.

—No Red-sempai, el la quiere **ponchar.** Tiene cara de quererlo. —Green se sintió confundido, ¿de veras tenía esa cara? —. La respuesta a tu pregunta es que sí la tienes, sempai.

—No Green, no lo hagas.

—Hazlo.

—No lo hagas.

—Hazlo.

¡Carajo! Él sólo quería leer 'Correr o morir', no pensar en poncharse a Blue o no!

Blue se acostó en la cama, abrazó a Green y susurró lentamente en su oído:

—¿Vas a hacerlo...conmigo?

Ay. Green maldecía a todos los Dioses del mundo Pokémon mientras que inconscientemente asintió. Mierda. Ya se jodió.

Green empezó a pensar: Leer 'Correr o morir' o besar a su novia semidesnuda y hacerle caso a Gold. ... Lo siento Tommy, pero el castaño tiene un deber que hacer.

Justo cuando Blue se iba quejar, Green la calló besándola. Ella adoraba cuando el tomaba la iniciativa.

Ambos jóvenes, víctimas de la fiebre adolescente, se dejaron llevar. Green ya no se midió y empezó a besar a Blue, no una, no dos, no tres, ¡Si no cuatro! ¡CUATRO VECES! Porque besar 3 veces is too mainstream.

Acto seguido, tiró la única remera que la cubría, mientras daba pequeños besos por su cuello. Blue, decidió participar y arrojó la remera de Green.

Green, volvió a besar a Blue y pasó sus manos por su espalda, agarrando el sostenedor del sostén de la chica e intentando sacarlo.

Recalco, intentando. Separó sus labios mientras intentaba desprender ese estúpido sostén. ¡Malditos sostenes chinos! Oh sí, ese sostén era chino.

—No me digas que no puedes con un simple sos... —Blue iba proseguir para burlarse, de no ser de que Green la besara.

Y al fin... Sostén volador! En serio, el pobre castaño odió tanto a aquella cosa china del infierno que arrojó lo más lejos que pudo. Al fin, Green pudo admirar casi completamente a su novia. Sonrojado, prosiguió a tocar una de esas gemelas...pero... Lo que oyó fue un grito.

Se quedo paralizado y al instante se apegó al cuerpo de Blue, como un modo de protección... Nah, a nadie le engaña, quería sentirla pegada a su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando ver quién era el que gritó.

Desde el marco de la puerta, entraba algo de luz, para ver perfectamente aquel acto que hacían Green y Blue. La silueta estaba en shock. Ay no.

Green quería hacerle daño, ¡A su dueña! Nunca lo permitiría. Corrió hasta donde estaban y Green recibió un doblebofetón.

—¡WIGGLYYYYYY! —Gritó el Pokémon, abofeteando a Green.

—¿PERO QUE CARAJ...AAAAAAH! —El líder de Viridian fue arrojado al otro lado de la cama, mientras tapaba a Blue con una sabana. Prendió la luz sólo para ver al Wigglytuff de Blue, que de seguro creyó que Green le quería hacer daño a Blue. Blue se echó a reír mientras Green fulminaba con su mirada a la cosa rosa con obesidad.

—Ay, tranquila, no me hará nada. —Blue le sonrió a su Pokémon, dándole confianza. —. Lo prometo.

El Wigglytuff sonrió y abandonó el cuarto, mientras Green se sentaba en la cama, negándose a continuar.

—Anda Green~

—Me niego a continuar. El momentó ya pasó.

—Ya sabia yo que eras Uke.

Coño. Con eso no se jode. El no era ningún Uke. ¡No que no!

—No lo soy. Silver es uke. Red es uke, Gold es uke, Ruby es mujer, Sapphire es uke, —El Líder comenzó a citar una larga lista de personas "Ukes, hasta que al fin llegó al final. —... Giovanni es uke, Mewtwo es uke, Deoxys es uke... ¡Pero yo no soy un jodido uke!

—Pues ven y demuestralo.

Vale. Ella había ganado, otra vez. Pero esta vez Green no se contuvo e hizo millones de cosas, siendo víctima de la fiebre adolescente. Lo que si se oyó en todo Pallet Town fue el grito de Blue diciendo "¡Oh~ Ukesito!" y la respuesta de Green:

—¡NO SOY UN JODIDO UKE!

* * *

¿Con qué querían lemon, eh? JAJAAJAJAJAAJ I'm too young for fics M :3

JA, LES JODÍ, JAAJAJA (?) Soy tan troll. (?)

Ah sí, este fic va para **Sapphy, **después no me vengas con que no te quiero (?) xDDD

Fin :3 ¿Review?


End file.
